At present, the configuration of the household dehumidifier includes an upper compartment and a lower compartment; an evaporator, a condenser, a fan and other components are arranged in the upper compartment, and a compressor, an electric box, a water tank and so on are arranged in the lower compartment. As the dehumidifier has an integral construction, louder noises will be produced when the compressor is running indoors, which will affect the using performance.
Considering the above defects, inventors finally obtained the present invention after a long period of research and practice.